wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/V
Noc była zimna. Przejmujący powiew ciągnął równinami od strony sterczących skał Guadarramy i Somosierry, które jak posępny, ciemny pas zostały na północy horyzontu. Armaty, furgony, wozy z prochem tocząc się po gościńcu huczały i dudniły. Krzysztof leżał na wznak z oczyma utkwionymi w chmurne niebo. Słyszał wciąż trzaskanie bata, dziwaczne krzyki i pogwizdy mulnika, monotonny klangor dzwonków, chrzęst żelastwa w zaprzęgu furgonu, łoskot miarowy kół:.. Materac, zawieszony na żelaznych hakach, chwierutał się do taktu zgrzytliwie, a przecie melodyjnie, tak samo zgoła jak pewna okiennica w narożniku dworskim w Stokłosach. O okiennicy tej krążyła blisko i daleko wieść, że przepowiada niepogodę. Jeżeli tylko w najcudniejsze susze czerwca, w najcichsze czasy lipcowe zaczynała pozgrzytywać, jakby pokasływać od niechcenia, stękać na strzykanie w zawiasach i chrzypieć na łamanie w zasuwach, ludzie przyśpieszali roboty, na łeb na szyję grabili w kopki siano schnące na pokosach, rozwaloną koniczynę czy wiązali w snopy zboże i żywo zwozili ku stertom. Z odległej nieraz wioski zachodził, bywało, pode dwór karbowy albo włódarz posłuchać na odwieczerz, czy okiennica złego nie wróży. Krzysztof słyszał teraz zgrzytanie haków, ale nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie jest. Ciemność nieprzyjazna, ciemność-klęska, ciemność-krzywda leżała na nim. Otaczał go lodowy obwód z szarymi wyrwami, skąd wypełzały ciągle korowody figur. Całkowite ich kształty, które myśl czy oko chwycić usiłuje, wydostają się z szarości nie jak obrazy malowane na płótnie, nie jak rzeźby z marmuru, lecz tak jakoby maszkary sztucznie ożywione... Jedne są z chropawego filcu, o włókienkach lśniących pod sennym, smutnym, gorzkim światłem... Rzęsy mają z włóczki przędzonej, z grubej frędzli, brwi na dwa palce wystające, włosy druciane. Oczy ich nieruchome prosto w płonący mózg zadają cios sukiennego spojrzenia i giną w tajemnicy i znikomości, w otchłani szlochów... Zaledwie jedna zniknie, wypływa inna i czuwa nad znużonymi myślami. Żadna nie da się odpędzić aktami woli... Głowa jest jako puste, rozległe, bezgraniczne niebo, po którym wloką się wielokształtne obłoki, niesione od skrytych wiatrów. A jak wysokie chmury przypomną nieraz kształt -niemi i dumają nad nim niejako, tak samo myśli nieszczęsne niekiedy. wspomną rzeczywistą ziemię. Widzą z daleka te myśli samowładne i bujne niby w dalekiej przeszłości, jak to w piersi tworzy się nagle a niespodziewanie przepaść rany. Ruchoma stamtąd bije pienista fala na obraz źródła wyrwanego spod gliny. Serce szalonymi ciosy, serce-młot bije raz w raz w głębie miękkich, klekocących fal! Płuca zrywają się, siepią i mocują w nadmiernym trudzie. Miecą ze siebie ogromne, galaretowate skrzepy i strugi cichej, słonej, płynnej krwi. Senne, znużone, spłakane widzenia zmierzchają, cichną i topią się z wolna w ciszy. Szare opony rozprzęgły się, znicestwiały i pierzchły. Nie słychać nic, nie słychać nawet krzyku poganiacza mułów ani dzwonków, ani zgrzytu haków. Wszystko jest ciszą. Ciało zmartwiało, serce zamiera i bezwładnie leży na obraz skrzypiec rzuconych. Nędzneż to deski! Struny żywe, struny wszystkogrające nie zabrzmią już! Skonała na zawsze melodia wasza, skrzypki lipowe... Dym ciężki błądzi przed oczyma, wlecze się po piasku, gdzie w zamyśleniu błądziła stopa, po ile czerwonym, po siwych opoczystych caliznach... Sprzymierza się i łączy dym ze skibami i wnętrzem brył, dotyka ze drżeniem ostrych kantów, ziarnistych wydęć kamienia. — Tyżeś to jest, przeznaczenie moje? — skarżą się wargi. — Przyjacielu, przyjacielu... Tyż to obejmiesz piersi moje, kamieniu? Tyż to ostatnia ucałujesz me usta, żółta bryło? Nareszcie głębokie westchnienie. Cóż to jest wokoło? Zeszły się dokoła głowy, obległy nozdrza, napłynęły ku piersiom dymy z kwietnika przed domem w Olszynie. O, błogosławione a niewypowiedziane szczęście obcowania z kwiatami w dniu ucisku śmierci! — Tyżeś to jest ze mną — szeptają usta — siostrzyczko-rezedo? Tyżeś to przyszła na martwe ugory mej śmierci? Bógże ci zapłać... Jesteś zapach mojej młodości... Tak jak ty pachnie szczęście dzieciństwa. Zapachu mój, otocz mię i przygarnij do życia... Weź mię z ucisku gliny i kamieni... Otwiera się przed oczyma cudne dziwactwo, widziane jakoby pierwszy raz, wypukłych, całobrzegich, strzępiastych goździków. Fiołkowymi powłóczeniami całują przekrwienia oczu bratki jesienne... Bladofioletowa lewkonia leży na piersiach, na płucach dziurawych, a dobrotliwy jej zapach chłodnym a częstotliwym chuchaniem sączy się w jaskinię rany. Wtem słychać, słychać... Słychać, co się dzieje w uszach i głowie. Biją tam w dźwięczne kowadła małe, pracowite, zawzięte kowaliki. Małe to musi być jak polne świerszcze... Szybko, szybko, z ramienia łupią młotami majsterkowie: raz-raz — raz-raz! A potem jeden przed drugim, na wyprzódki! Aż tchu brak. Tworzy się z ciosów ciągliwy szum, unosi się w pustynię głowy huk jak w głębokim, starodrzewnym boru-lesie... Dech zamiera. Serce się zrywa i łomoce skrzydłami w gałęzie niby złapany siecią dziki orzeł-zyz. Głowa bezwładna chwieje się w prawo i w lewo po ruchomym materacu, palce rąk błądzą, chodzą, wędrują. Nogi coś ciska w różne strony, jak drwal w złości ciska bierwionami... Mózg się żywym płomieniem pali. W nim płoną pióra myśli. Spalone na węgiel wargi szeptają: — Trepka... Szczepan... dajże mi pić, dajże mi pić... Już my dzisiaj z tego strasznego lasu nie wyjedziemy... Święty jeleń z krzyżem między rogami spotkał nas w lesie... Rafał do niego strzelił... Szczepan... dajże mi pić, dajże mi pić... Wolno nasuwa się, sztorcem nastawia jak grot lancy złowrogie pytanie: Skądże tu, u Boga, ma być Trepka? Gdzie? Wracają trzeźwe i spokojne myśli, przypływa jasna świadomość: Śniło mi się, widać, o Trepce... I znowu niby ogromy chmur pędzą myśli innego porządku, wychodzą skądinąd sylogizmy namiętne, pytania natarczywe, odpowiedzi rącze i dowcipne, całe komplety genialnych widzeń, odkryć istotnych, wynalazków w dziedzinie myśli ludzkiej. Śmiech dobrotliwy otacza je niby mgła... Nie jesteś tak znowu głupi, Szczepanku, jak sądziłem... Nie, doprawdy nie! Jest w tym sens pewien, jest treść w twoich ględzeniach. Więcej znaczy nowy rów przerznięty w odwiecznych bajorach nad Wisłoką niż wygrana potyczka... Czy tak? Niż potyczka pod Burviedro, pod Calatayud? Więcej znaczy jeden przytułek, jeden szpital w twojej, prawi, dziedzinie niż zdobycie sztandaru... Czy tak? To rzeczy zgoła różne, braciszku miły... Toż przecie jasno widać... Głowa się pali, głowa kipi i wre. Jako snopy ognia latają w niej zdarzenia, obrazy, dowody, przykłady. Snują się łańcuchy myśli: Zabawnyś ty, stary, zabawnyś ty ze swoją przyziemną, chlebożerną filozofią! Poczciwa jest twoja głęboka, wymyślona głupota, łzy mi gorzkie wyciska z oczu. Wyrzekłeś się bohaterstwa nie tylko za siebie, ale za cyny i wnuki, odpinasz na zawsze pióra od przyłbicy i miecz rzucasz rycerski. Pracy się nędznej poślubiłeś, żeby odkupić pradziady i prawnuki... Zabawnyś ty, stary, zabawny... Mówisz, że nam to sądziły dzieje... Nie to nam sądziły dzieje, co gorsze albo lepsze, jeno to, co najpodlejsze, co nogami zdeptane, co na samym dnie leży. Sądziły nam dzieje uciekać, jak psom zerzniętym batami, spod Krupczyc, spod Kobyłki, a po bohatersku wchodzić na Calle del Cosso... Tak nam sądzono... Alboż to prawda?... — śmieje się w ucho Trepka czy diabeł z obrazu w bocznej nawie kościoła Świętego Jakuba w Saragossie. — Alboż to prawda? Nikomu nic nie sądzono. Każdy czyni, co chce, wola jego i rozkazanie. Chce żyć, to żyje, a chce umierać, tak jak ty głupio i po zwierzęcemu, to umiera... W piersiach wyważa się coś jak stawidło trzymające przemocą wody zdławione. A wywala się i bucha nie woda, lecz ogień. Huczy krew. Lodowaty strach błądzi po piersiach. Nogi ma z soplów, lekkie jak zimny dech. Gdzie stanie, tam przeraźliwy dreszcz lata. Schyla się i szepce: Siadłbyś rankiem w saneczki, w jednego konia... Kopna, nieprzetarta droga. Pierwszy śnieg. Skoczyłbyś cwałem zobaczyć, co też tam w Olszynie słychać. Czy też zdrowi, czy ojciec... czy Mery... Biją w swe kowadełka kowaliki: raz-raz — raz-raza.. Wszystko urwało się i zapadło w ziemię. Szum i trzask. Wstręt... Ktoś pozywa na sąd za owo wino w świętym kielichu... Smak w ustach wina i goryczy centurii. Piasku i rozpalonego popiołu pełne oczy. Wtem natarczywy głos poruszy półmartwe ciało: — Panie podporuczniku, panie podporuczniku!... — Któż tam? — odpowie z trudem. — Ady ja... — Kto taki? — Ja... adiutant podoficer, Pruski. — Nie wiem. — Nie poznajecie mię to, panie podporuczniku? — O niczym nie wiem. — Przecie na mnie patrzycie? — Patrzę. — No, my razem pod Burviedro zranieni. Mnie łapę oberwało, a was durch przeszło. Razem nas wieżą. Gajkosia pamiętacie? — Pewnie, pewnie. — Zaprzysiągłem mu, że was odchowam. Wiecie?... — A co to za miejsce? — Napijcież się tego bulonu, napijcież sir; duszkiem. Sam Hupka go warzył. Pijcież całą gębą, bo dobry! — A gdzie to my jesteśmy? — Już my minęli miasto. — A jak się nazywało? — Nazywało się Alcala de Henares. Droga się nam wykręciła na zachód. Wiatr ustał. Powiadają, że wielką stolicę Madryt będzie zaraz widać, jak. się tylko dzień dobry zrobi. Trzy mile niespełna do tej stolicy. Tam nas złożą w szpitalu, jak Cesarz stolicę zdobędzie... Ziąb szelma podły... Krupy z deszczem biły, a teraz jakoś nacichło. — A skąd to my jedziemy? — O, la Boga świętego!... Przecie już tydzień czasu jedziemy od Burviedro. — Już tydzień... — Nic to nie pamiętacie? — Może i pamiętam, ale opowiedz... — W Calatayud przełożyli nas na ten wóz z materacami. Pamiętacie? Jeszczeście, panie podporuczniku, gadali ze mną, jakeśmy jechali przez Ateca, przez Alhama, przez Sisamon, przez Medinaceli. W Medinaceli rozdzieliły się drogi. Prawa poszła na jakąś Sigüenzę, a lewa wprost na południe do Guadalaxara. Z Guadalaxara jedziemy już całe popołudnie i całą noc do Alcala... Cedro przechylił do ust garnuszek, zanurzył wargi w płyn i pił chciwie, nienasycenie. Potem zaraz w moment usnął, nim mu Pruski lewą ręką zdołał wyjąć zgięte palce z ucha garnuszka. Nie ocknął się aż późno w dzień. Świeciło wielkie, złotolite, oślepiające słońce. Uczuł, że go ludzie na ruchomym materacu niosą dokądś w pole, w równą, bezdrzewną przestrzeń. Kołysał się na swym posłaniu, nie mogąc pochwycić taktu ich kroków. Mrużył powieki przed olśniewającym światłem i ledwie-ledwie myślał: Co też ze mną myślą zrobić? Dokąd mię też zaniosą? Wtem postawiono ruchome łóżko na ziemi. Krzysztof rozejrzał się na wsze strony i zrozumiał, że jest w szeregach rannych, którzy leżeli na ziemi pokotem, jedni na materacach, inni na łóżkach polowych, na płaszczach i derach wełnianych. Wodził po nich sennym, obojętnym wzrokiem. Ziewając myślał ospale, że pewnie tu wszyscy pomrą z zimna na tej wyziewającej chłód i wilgoć, na przemokłej i ohydnej ziemi. Bez przykrości zagłębiał się w Tyczenie, wwiadywał w pożądanie, żeby już spocząć na zawsze. Byle głęboko! Nie będzie się ruszał, trząsł, drżał... Spać tęgo, bez łajdackiego budzenia przez byle durnia... Tylko żeby choć samemu! Wśród trupów obcych żołdaków gnić we wspólnym dole i śmierdzieć pospołu z motłochem... Wnet cicha, daleka muzyka onych skrzypiec... Anielski ich głos przepływa w duszę jako struga wonności... Wtem krzyk potężny, łoskot jednolity z męskich, zdrowych żołnierskich piersi grzmi niby dźwięczny strzał stu armat: — Vive lEmpereur! '' Za chwilę drugi: — Wiwat Cesarz! Chwila cicho... Oto znowu bucha ten szalejący orkan radości, ten uniesiony hymn, w jedno słowo zawarte Atlantyckie Morze: — Wiwat Cesarz! Dreszcz odmienny przebiegł ciało. Znikł, a z nim razem myśl o tym, co znaczyć może ten wszechpotężny okrzyk. Cisza nastała. Zjawił się w uliczce między rannymi, ułożonymi szeregiem, oficer wielkiego wzrostu i czytał manifest cesarski głosem donośnym, wyraźnym, potężnym. Manifest głosił wszem wobec — zdrowym i konającym żołnierzom, pracowitemu ludowi i bogaczom, księżom i świeckim, Francuzom i Hiszpanom, wszystkim zgoła, kto oddycha na Półwyspie Iberyjskim, że w chwili tej cesarz Francuzów na wieki wieczne znosi i niweczy Inkwizycję świętą, wypuszcza jej więźniów, umarza sprawy, że liczbę zakonów i klasztorów zmniejsza o dwie trzecie, że na zawsze odmienia i kasuje odwieczne prawa feudalne panów, że znosi i niweczy wszelkie przywileje... Cedro słyszał wszystko dokładnie i wszystko zrozumiał. — Teraz już wiesz, Szczepanku — mamrotał śmiejąc się i ziewając — dlaczego łamaliśmy starą Saragossę, kartel Aljaferią z jej więźniami, czemuśmy broczyli lance pod Tudelą we krwi ciemnego motłochu. Naszą to krwią pisana twoja konstytucja, więźniu hiszpański!... Przechylił głowę na bok i patrzał w słoneczną przestrzeń. Patrzał na kamienisty grunt około swego posłania, na zmokłą w nocy i obsychającą dopiero glinę, rozciapaną od licznych butów. Czuł, że klei mu oczy prędki, gorączkowy sen, powieki chodzą jak po piasku, jak po pacynach zeschłego wapna. Jeszcze jedno senne wokół spojrzenie... Któż to się zbliża? Któż to idzie ku niemu? Zna przecież tego człowieka... Widział go, na żywy Bóg! Twarz blada i tajemnicza nikiej księżyc ukryty w chmurach. Oczy w niej zagmatwane latają, latają, to znowu w cienie swe cofną się, żeby czyhać jak lwy w zasadzce... Z barłogów, sienników, materaców, der, z nagiej ziemi dźwigają się porwane szczątki, potrzaskane głowy, wspierają się na łokciach przeszyte, bezsilne tułowia — i zeschłe gardła, uszczęśliwione usta miotają krzyk: — Wiwat Cesarz! Krzysztof podniósł się z legowiska. Coś w nim od tego ruchu złamało się, jak gdyby chrupnęło bez dźwięku. Siadł na posłaniu straszliwie blady, zlany potem, z gębą pełną krwi. Oczy jego jak kły werznęły się w nadchodzącego. Zatrzymały go w miejscu. Stanął. — ''Sire!-wymówiłCedro. Ciemne, wojenne oczy wodza uderzyły w spojrzenie Krzysztofa. Spokojna twarz, jakby wykuta, z niewiadomego metalu, była ku niemu wyczekująco i groźnie zwrócona. — Jakie jest twoje życzenie? — spytał głuchym i zimnym głosem. — Jeśli umrę... — począł mówić Cedro w języku francuskim, spokojnie i groźnie, z dumą i odwagą patrząc mu w oczy. — Jakiej jesteś broni`? — przerwał. — Lansjer polski. — Spod Tudeli? — Tak. — Nazwisko? — Poszedłem z domu mego ojca... Wierzyłem, że moją ziemię... A teraz... na obcej:.. Wyrzecz, że nienadaremnie, że dla mojej ziemi... Cesarzu, Cesarzu! Nieme i głuche oczy zagłębiły się i weszły w oszalałe ze śmiertelnej miłości spojrzenie rannego. Nieruchomy, zadumany stał Napoleon. Któż wie? Może w tych natchnionych oczach ujrzał duszę swą młodą. Może rumiane śniegi skał Monte Oro, pinie na cyplach Monte Rotundo, może kamienisty brzeg wyspy w pianach rozhukanego morza zobaczył. Może swoją korsykańską miłość wolności ważył przez chwilę na szali z koroną władcy nad obcymi mu ludami i berłem Karola Wielkiego. Może wzdychał w utrapieniu za tym, co już w duszy jego uschło, skruszyło się i od wiatrów rozwiane zostało jak badyl umarłego kwiatu, za pochłonięciem młodą, sprawiedliwą i dumną duszą — niedoli ojczyzny. — '' Vive la Pologne!'' — usiłował krzyknąć Cedry padając bez sił w swój barłog. Ale nie krzyknął już, tylko te wyrazy wyjęczał prze-z. fale krwi broczącej z ust. Cesarz stał jeszcze nad nim długą chwilę. Kamiennym wzrokiem patrzał w jego twarz. Wreszcie podniósł rękę do kapelusza i rzekł: — ''Soit. '' Oddalił się wolnym, miarowym, zimnym krokiem. Za nim gromada generałów. Znikł między kolumnami wojsk pieszych, w tłumach konnicy... Kategoria:Popioły